


Happy New Year

by thatfaerieprincess



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Kiss, two drunk dorks in love refuse to talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfaerieprincess/pseuds/thatfaerieprincess
Summary: Set before any relationship, Amanda and Martin are full of alcohol and denial!





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that it is April... I found this in my notes folder and remember posting it to Tumblr but it just... never made it here... so, happy super belated New Year!

Amanda and Martin sat a little ways away from the party, watching the other Rowdies dancing and laughing with everyone.They had both been part of the dancing earlier, but now they were drunk and Amanda had begun to feel anxious in the thick crowd, so Martin, ever the gentleman, had led her away to get some air.They now sat shoulder to shoulder on top of a large crate, enjoying each other’s company as they watched on.

“Y’know... I can’t believe the year is finally over? Like, we went through a crap ton of shit this year...” Amanda said suddenly, her face screwing up as she thought about all of their previous ordeals. Martin grunted in agreement, nodding but not offering much else in the way of response.“But m’glad I had you... guys, you all, all of you, us, we make a good family,” she rambled past her slip-up.“M’glad you boys are safe now... missed you...”

“Missed you too, Drummer,” Martin murmured, bumping their shoulders together and doing his best not to outwardly react to the prospect of her liking him specifically.They sat in mostly comfortable silence for a little while longer, only rousing when the loud count-down began. 

“Looks like it’s time! Time to watch this year burn!!” Amanda giggled, one hand patting Martin’s to get his attention and the other pointing towards the big clock. 

“Then watch th’next one rise from its ashes like some kinda temporal phoenix,” Martin remarked with a smile, admiring the way Amanda’s face shone in the bright lights.She looked away from the clock and caught him staring, feeling heat creep across her cheeks.Neither of them had really addressed the situation surrounding their feelings towards each other.They’d both been avoiding talking about it since they returned to their world, and the rest of the Rowdies were really reaching their limits on awkward sexual tension. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Now didn’t seem like a great time to start.The countdown was loud.Only a few seconds left until the year was over, and they were both just staring at each other, eyes locked.

**_5..._ **

Amanda didn’t know if Martin knew about the New Year’s kiss tradition, but damned if she was gonna tell him about it.

**_4..._ **

Eyes darted down to lips and back up to eyes.

**_3..._ **

Neither noticed as they both started leaning in closer.

**_2..._ **

They were nearly nose to nose. Maybe Martin did know about the kissing tradition...

**_1..._ **

The gap closed and their lips connected, chapped but warm. 

_**Happy New Year!!!!!!!** _

Arms wrapped around each other, holding them closer together as they kissed.They were both only dimly aware of the hooting and the hollering as everyone started celebrating again, mainly focused on each other, dry lips on smiling dry lips.Relishing in the warmth of each other’s arms, hands slipped up beneath coats and over backs.Slowly, they broke apart, panting softly and grinning widely. 

“Well that’s one way t’bring in th’new year,” Martin chuckled.

“Shut up,” Amanda grinned, leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
